Rendez vous avec mon fils
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une relation manquée, de regrets partagés, d'un peu de complicité et d'un instinct maternel resté inchangé. Trois moments de la vie d'Alice Londubat, de la conscience à la folie. Neville en guest.


**Auteur** : Sunday Vanille

**Titre** : Rendez-vous avec mon fils

**Disclaimer** : merci JKR d'avoir inventé Neville :)

**Personnages utilisés** : Alice Londubat essentiellement, Neville, Frank et Augusta ensuite et évocation de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, i.e Marlène McKinnon, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Lily, James & Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur** : Tss. Tss. Tss. Sérieusement, je rêve d'écrire sur Alice & Frank, juste sur Alice & Frank mais vraiment, vraiment, à chaque fois, Neville pointe le bout de son nez et s'installe tranquillement avant même que je lui en donne l'autorisation. Donc mes envies d'Alice & de Frank amoureux et heureux ont fait place à une petite introspection maternelle. Un jour, j'y arriverais, n'est-ce pas ?

Par ailleurs, les trois OS sont interdépendants mais finalement, se sont suivis sans que j'y fasse vraiment gaffe et donc je les poste en une fois. Ils ont été écris pour la** nuit du FoF**, une heure, un thème (en décalé, cela dit) et chaque thème est précisé sous le titre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LE GOÛT AMER DE LA VICTOIRE**

(Thème : Victoire)

L'hydromel coule à flots, les cris de joie sont légions, les accolades incessantes et l'euphorie générale _presque_ contagieuse.

— Nous avons gagné ! ne cesse de crier une voix, tantôt féminine, tantôt masculine, mais toujours, _toujours_ différente. Nous avons gagné, par Merlin !

Comme le refrain répétitif d'une chanson, cette phrase claque aux oreilles d'Alice, dans toutes ses variantes. Le son est tantôt étranglé, comme éjecté d'une bouche pâteuse, tantôt rieur et plein de vie mais toujours, _toujours_, tout droit sorti du coeur. Les visages sont rayonnants et illuminés, pareilles aux germes multicolores qui éclatent régulièrement dans le ciel bien noir qui se profile derrière la fenêtre, étincelles éblouissantes censées rappeler à chacun que tout est terminé, pour toujours, _toujours_, cette fois.

Rien ne semble clocher, dans ce monde magique pourtant brisé et détruit, éreinté et épuisé, mais qui, heure après heure, minute après minute, seconde après seconde, refait l'apprentissage brutale d'une liberté dont il a été si longtemps privé. Demain, au petit jour, quand la fièvre retombera et que les morts, les blessés, les absents et les disparus seront de nouveau sur toutes les langues et dans toutes les têtes, les vivants auront sans doute l'impression que rien n'a changé et que, plus que jamais, tout, _tout_ est à refaire.

Le rideau sanglant de l'aube s'est levé depuis longtemps sur l'esprit blessé d'Alice et demain est déjà là, aussi promptement en avance qu'une veille d'examen, déchargeant à l'envie craintes et angoisses dans le corps fatigué de la jeune Auror. Comme au sortir d'une soirée trop arrosée, Alice tente de se souvenir du soulagement éprouvé, de l'optimisme retrouvé et de la furtive insouciance qui l'a saisi, quelques minutes seulement, à l'annonce de la chute de Voldemort.

Rien, absolument rien, ne surpasse pourtant la migraine carabinée et la tristesse incisive qui l'empêche de dormir et lui coupe régulièrement la circulation, alors qu'elle se retourne encore et encore dans son lit. Chaque éclat lumineux dans le ciel, signe d'une victoire si durement acquise, renvoie dans son esprit l'image d'un ami perdu, d'un innocent terrassé ou d'une connaissance disparue.

Elle repense à Marlène, la joyeuse et insouciante Marlène McKinnon, morte un mois plus tôt, corps inconscient et mutilé retrouvé au détour d'une allée. A Gideon et Fabian, si jeunes et inconscients, farceurs et complices, lâchement assassinés par un groupe de barbares assoiffés de sang. A Edgar et Dorcas, puissants et inébranlables, sages et invincibles, tombés pour la bonne cause, victimes du sort indifférent d'un Mangemort malveillant.

Ce soir, plus que tout autre soir, elle repense à James, l'exubérant et impulsif James Potter, que sa foi en l'humanité, par des temps pourtant si sombres, a fini par précipiter dans la gueule du loup. A Lily, l'audacieuse et persévérante Lily Evans, aussi imprévisible et déroutante qu'un vif d'or lâché dans les airs, tombée cette nuit à _sa_ place. Et surtout, surtout, à Harry, le si petit et déjà si grand Harry Potter, orphelin désormais adulé, bonhomme aussi haut qu'un lutin et qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de remercier, presque honteusement, pour ce qu'il n'a même pas conscience d'avoir fait : avoir sauvé la Grande-Bretagne d'une fin toute tracée et, surtout, _surtout_, son petit Neville, son si petit Neville, d'une tragique destinée.

* * *

**SOUS UN CIEL D'ORAGE**

(Thème : Orage)

— _Endoloris_ !

Comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel d'orage, l'éclair verdâtre fend l'air, amorce sa route, poursuit sa proie et, inévitablement, la frappe. Comme une fleur fragile noyée sous des trombes d'eau de pluie, Alice se tortille, ploie, s'affaisse, et finalement, s'effondre.

— Où est-il ?

L'interrogation revient, une fois de plus, mais Alice ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, peut-être même n'a-t-elle jamais rien su, elle ne sait plus très bien.

— _Endoloris_ !

Sa bouche pâteuse est pleine de sang, des larmes lui piquent les yeux, roulent sur ses joues, caressent son cou et s'écrasent, mortes, sur le sol crasseux. Depuis dix minutes, peut-être quinze, ou vingt ou même trente, le sort résonne, jaillit, l'écorche et, encore et encore, l'aplatit.

— Où est-il ? répète la voix, vibrante – de colère ou de joie ? Alice ne sait pas.

Elle réfléchit, fébrilement, furtivement, inlassablement mais rien ne vient. Rampante, elle se traine, se retourne et le voit, chose fragile et inanimée, tuméfiée et mutilée, qui se tortille, encore et encore, aux pieds de son adversaire.

— _Endoloris_ !

A son tour, elle glisse et roule, et roule et dégringole. Le feu consume de nouveau ses entrailles et quelque chose dans sa poitrine ne cesse de bondir, encore une fois, une autre fois, une dernière fois, espère-t-elle confusément.

— Où est-il, espèce de petite sotte ? _Parle_ !

Une main l'attrape par les cheveux et la retourne et la secoue et la relâche mais elle ne dit rien. Elle aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il n'y a que Frank, et elle, et eux, et moi mais elle ne sait pas, elle ne peut pas. Est-ce vraiment Frank là-bas ? Peut-être pas.

— Tu aimerais que nous nous en prenions à ton charmant petit bambin, susurre la voix, lancinante, éreintante, définitivement blessante. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

Pareil au sifflement du vent, les rires, les cris, les bruits, bourdonnent, se répercutent, hérissent ses poils et la font frissonner. Le sang bat à ses oreilles, elle l'entend, elle le sent et elle aimerait leur crier, leur hurler, leur gronder, de ne pas toucher à son Neville, son si petit Neville, son charmant petit Neville. Elle ne sait plus exactement qui il est, mais elle _sent_, elle _sait_ qu'il y tient et qu'il faut qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

* * *

**LA VOIX DE LA RAISON**

(Thème : Voix)

— Alice !

La dénommée se fige, retient sa respiration.

— Alice, ne faites pas l'enfant, allons !

Pour simuler le sommeil, elle s'efforce de rester immobile, sent ses doigts de pieds bouger contre son gré et se maudit intérieurement.

— Levez-vous, Alice ! Je vois bien que vous bougez !

La voix s'impatiente et s'amplifie, elle le sent. Elle se retourne sur le dos, soulève furtivement le bout de sa couverture, puis la rabat précipitamment.

La sorcière est là. Son ombre terrifiante l'assombrit.

— Allons Alice, faites un effort ! Neville vous attend !

Faisant taire ses angoisses, Alice sort précipitamment la tête de ses couvertures.

Neville, a-t-elle dit ? Neville est là ? Que fait-il là ? Ca fait si longtemps ! Où diable était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seule si longtemps ?

Elle tourne si rapidement les yeux que son cou craque et que la tête lui tourne pendant quelques secondes. Apeurée, elle les ferme fort, très fort, et attend que les étoiles qui tournoient sous ses paupières laissent place au noir le plus complet. Une fois rassurée, elle ouvre un premier oeil, furtivement, gardant le gauche – ou le droit, elle ne sait pas vraiment – complètement fermé.

Le visage rond de son meilleur copain apparaît dans son champ de vision. Il parait plus grand que la dernière fois – mais pas aussi si grand qu'elle ne l'est – et au bord de ses lèvres toutes roses, elle sent un rire, sans doute dû à sa drôle d'expression mais qui parait retenu par la main serrée au dessus de son épaule.

Celle de la vieille sorcière qui a fait ce pauvre, _pauvre_ Neville prisonnier.

Neville ne le sait pas, bien sûr, et Alice ne veut pas lui faire peur mais elle a tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette vieille dame. Ses yeux lancent constamment des éclairs, ses lèvres se retroussent sans arrêt et puis, que fait un pauvre aigle mort sur le sommet de son chapeau, si ce n'est prouvé sa malveillance ?

Pauvre, pauvre Neville !

— Où est Frank ? demande-t-elle justement, d'une voix si sévère que le coeur d'Alice se glace.

Frank n'est pas là, a-t-elle envie de répondre, il est parti, très loin, très loin et ce n'est pas plus mal !

Mais bien sûr, elle ne dit rien parce que, qui sait, elle pourrait vouloir le rattraper et le faire prisonnier, lui aussi, et l'amener, comme Neville, très loin, trop loin, pendant des mois et des mois.

— Mr Londubat est avec le guérisseur, répond la voix de l'intendante, et Alice ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

Elle a toujours pensé que la vieille dame et la femme en blanc était de mèche, toutes les deux, et leurs messes-basses régulières n'y sont pas pour rien. Elle les voit s'éloigner, à chaque fois, et murmurer d'un air conspirateur, en leur jetant des coups d'oeil pas du tout discrets. Regardez ! Les voilà qui recommence !

Que manigancent-t-elles, cette fois ? Réussiront-elles à lui enlever Frank ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas revenu ? Où est-il ?

Une petite main se pose sur la sienne, rassurante et le petit Neville, son charmant petit Neville, saute sur le lit, juste à ses pieds. Elle se redresse, rajuste sa robe, recoiffe ses cheveux et lui offre son plus beau sourire. Elle aime tellement voir ses yeux briller. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne, mais c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Avec les fossettes qui creusent les joues de Frank, quand il sourit.

Mais _chuuut_, ça, c'est un secret !

— Tu crois qu'ils l'ont kidnappé ? l'interroge-t-elle soudain, avec inquiétude.

Le petit garçon hausse un sourcil tout noir.

— Kidnapper ? répète-t-il sans comprendre, en serrant sa main. Ca veut dire quoi, kidnapper ?

Elle pousse un soupir un peu las et baisse la voix, à l'image des deux méchantes d'à côté.

— Ne parle pas si fort ! lui enjoint-elle, exaspérée.

Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle l'est, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il risque de mettre Frank en danger ou bien, parce qu'il pose toujours des tas de questions stupides ? Il faut toujours tout lui expliquer, à celui-là !

Il pince doucement les lèvres, un peu comme la vieille mégère, et Alice s'en veut immédiatement. Elle se rappelle soudain qu'il vit chez une sorcière et que sans doute, elle ne lui a rien appris, à part, peut-être à transformer un prince en crapaud ou une reine en corbeau.

Pauvre, pauvre Neville !

— Ca veut dire qu'ils vont me voler Frank, murmure-t-elle très vite, radoucie et inquiète. Et je ne veux pas !

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux de Neville s'ouvrent très grands, et il regarde autour de lui, très vite. Son regard saute de la sorcière, à l'intendante et erre entre les lits. Finalement, il tombe sur celui de Frank, juste à côté du sien, sur ses couvertures défaites et les papiers de chewing-gum qui forment un petit tas au milieu.

Elle sent son coeur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Il y en a moins que d'habitude, constate-t-elle tristement. Il s'est sûrement enfui.

— Enfui ? répète Neville.

Alice soupire à nouveau et lui montre la porte puis la dame en blanc qui la surveille.

— Pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas, il est parti, explique-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Et comme je ne courre pas vite, il n'a pas voulu m'amener et a juste pris quelques souvenirs de moi, pour ne pas m'oublier.

Sa voix se brise un peu et la main de Neville serre plus fort la sienne.

— Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin et qu'il va revenir, maman, lui dit-il de sa voix si rassurante, et Alice n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse mentir.

Elle n'a jamais bien compris pourquoi il l'appelait comme ça, mais elle aime bien. C'est un surnom unique, _Maman, _et elle le sent, elle le sait, qu'il n'appellera jamais personne d'autre comme ça, et que ça fait d'elle quelqu'un de spécial. Bien sûr, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Alice mais Neville a de drôles de manière et souvent aussi, il surnomme Frank '_Papa_' alors que Frank, ça ne se prononce pas Prank ou Pank mais Frank et qu'au mieux, il devrait l'appeler '_Frafra_' et pas '_Papa_'.

Elle sait que les garçons bizarres ne sont pas de bons garçons mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de croire que Neville est bon, même s'il est bizarre.

— J'espère que c'est vrai, réplique-t-elle doucement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, tout le temps, si longtemps, comme tu le fais.

La lueur dans les yeux de son copain s'éteint et il baisse la tête honteusement. Elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle ne lui en veut pas – même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai – et qu'elle l'attendra aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, à chaque fois, mais le bruit de la porte qui grince lui fait relever la tête et elle voit Frank, l'air un peu revêche et boudeur qui traine des pieds dans leur direction.

— Neville, Neville ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en secouant le garçon. Frank est là !

Il lève un oeil brillant vers elle, toute sa gêne envolée, et tourne à son tour la tête vers le jeune homme.

— Papa est là, constate-t-il doucement, usant de ce drôle de surnom, mais Alice ne le reprend pas.

Parce qu'il est un peu bête parfois, mais que dans le fond, il est la voix de la raison.

* * *

Qualité médiocre, je dois dire ! Pour le dernier, je sais que ça ne corresponds pas nécessairement à ce qu'on voit dans les tomes de HP mais j'aimais l'idée d'une complicité entre Neville et sa mère, qui se perd une fois que son fils prend conscience de ce qui se passe vraiment. Je dirais donc que Nev' a 5 ans environ !

**Reviews ?**

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
